Revolution
by xxCallMeAmyxx
Summary: The alleyway was littered with posters. Draco hated seeing them, hated the reminders of her./For QL


**A/N For Quidditch League, round 8. Chudley Cannons, chaser one. '** **What happens to Muggleborns after Voldemort wins?'. Used prompts: Centuries by Fall Out Boy, "Well played Voldy." and Revolution.**

 **Also for the Quidditch Pitch over on HPFC, using that prompt "It's all your fault, it always is."**

 **Many thanks to Mary and Queen for looking it over!**

 **Word count: 935**

* * *

 _Until you die for me_

 _As long as there's a light_

 _My shadow's over you_

 _xxx_

The alleyway was littered with posters. Draco hated seeing them, hated the reminders of _her._ He hated how she was still out there, somewhere, and he hated how a part of him wanted to give up looking for her. She got out—good for her. Draco wished he could get out and run away from the hell that had become life.

There was only a handful of Mudbloods who weren't captured and killed yet, among them Justin Finch-Fletchy and Dennis Creevey. And _her._ Granger.

Draco had heard that Granger was starting an underground revolution with any Muggles and Mudbloods she could find. The man he had heard it from had been drunk at the time, but Draco still thought it would be likely, considering the Gryffindors he'd known at school. He didn't have any idea how they would pull it off, though. Draco kept count of how many innocent lives he had to take and the count from after the war for him was fifty-six. That was his death toll alone. If only the top twenty Death Eaters killed the same amount as him, that would be—Draco did some quick math—one thousand, one hundred and twenty Mudbloods and Muggles dead. Where did Granger even find enough Mudbloods for an army? Draco didn't know many statistics, but he was assuming that Mudbloods were the minority. Even more so after the war, since the Dark Lord went around finding all Mudbloods and having the Death Eaters kill them.

As Draco walked down the abandoned alleyway, he came across a wall that felt off to him, almost as if it had something alive inside of it. Draco had trained himself over the years to be as observant as he could. It was a resourceful skill to have. Looking the wall up and down, he saw a tiny nick in a brick, three up from the trash can standing there, and then two across. Draco snorted, noticing that tiny detail, and he pulled out his wand, wondering if it opened the same way. Once he tapped it, the brick started to pull apart to create a hole, big enough for a human body to go through.

Once he wriggled through the hole and down a chute, he came across an underground lair. There were three different corridors, and Draco decided to go down the one directly in front of him. Along the hall there were many doors, all numbered. Draco decided to peek in the room labeled '12B'. As Draco suspected, it was a dormitory, with a small bed and a dresser. It seemed very orderly and didn't looked used at all. If all of the rooms in the corridor were dormitories, Draco figured that there was about thirty rooms that were in his vision, not to mention the other two corridors.

Leaving the room, Draco continued along the corridor until he came across a room with an inscription on the door that said _All Ye Who Enter Beware_.

Draco hesitated, and then decided to push open the door and enter. There was a desk and a chair in the middle of the room and there was a person sitting in the chair.

"Hello?" the person said swinging her chair around. Draco and the person in the chair stared at each other before they both took out their wands and started shooting curses at each other. Draco managed to get in a rope binding spell at the other person with her blocking it.

"Granger," Draco hissed. "I think you need a better security system. Three up and two across? Seriously?"

Hermione shrugged.

"It's good to stick with the classics. Unless people like you can find them." Hermione struggled against the ropes and they tightened. "So are you going to turn me in now? Kill me? Kill everyone here?"

"How many people are here?" Draco asked, making the ropes a little bit tighter.

"Loosen me a bit and I'll tell you. We'll die anyway." Draco let the ropes loosen a little bit, but it was enough for Hermione to release herself and shoot a binding spell at _him._

Around his neck.

"Well played, Voldy. Sending your best Death Eater here to get killed. Any last words, Malfoy?" Hermione started to tighten the rope until Draco turned blue.

Hermione was about to finish the job when her vision cleared and the world was no longer red. She looked down at the wand in her hand and saw that it was indeed her choking him, killing him. Horrified that she was actually killing someone, she loosened the rope and watched Draco crawl on the floor, gasping for air.

"The Da- The Dark Lord didn't-" Draco tried to speak but his lungs couldn't seem to fill up. After a few moments, Draco tried to speak again. "The Dark Lord didn't send me. I happened across this place while walking. _Please._ I'm telling the truth."

"Why should I believe you? It's all your fault, it always is."

"What is?"

"Everything. I just-" Hermione sighed. "Of all the Death Eaters, you just always seemed the worst. You were the one who was my classmate, and from what we've heard down here, you've risen in You-Know-Who's ranks."

Draco nodded. "It's not all good for me, though. It's still hard. I hate it."

"It's not all sunshine down here, either. We've been preparing."

"For what?"

"War. This is war. It is far from over. We will be victorious. And in order to do that- I'm sorry." Hermione pointed her wand directly at Draco and before he had a chance to pull out his own wand, Hermione whispered,

" _Obliviate._ "


End file.
